


That Voice Which Calls To Me

by kittymannequin



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Musical References, The Phantom of the Opera - Freeform, and awkwardness, seriously i swear there's nothing but fluff here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymannequin/pseuds/kittymannequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Phantom of the Opera Korrasami fic in which Korra (who plays The Phantom) thinks that Asami (who plays Christine) has a thing for Mako (who plays Raoul) but really, Asami just has a major crush on Korra. I mean, with that voice... who wouldn't?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Asami paced back and forth in her bedroom, contemplating the news she’d gotten a couple of hours ago.

She was the star of the show, the leading female act in the musical, and now they were going to bring another female, and one that’ll play a male role. If that wasn’t odd and completely unexpected, Asami wasn’t exactly sure what was.

How could a woman even sing a male role? It would certainly be a difficult feat, at least in this musical, and Asami couldn’t possibly imagine who could do it. No one sprung to mind when she gave it much more thought.

But maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad thing. Surely it would be someone who could play the part at least well, if not perfectly, because Suyin wouldn’t allow it otherwise.

After a couple more minutes of pacing Asami settled down in the chair in front of her mirror and took her brush, running it through her hair. It still wasn’t too late and if she hurried, she might get ready in time to catch a movie or something if she tried. Maybe even grab dinner with Mako and Bolin, if they could spare some time for her.

She picked up her phone and dialed a number, smiling as she hurried out the room. One night away from her thoughts would certainly do her good.

* * *

 

Korra pushed away her duvet, rolling over in bed and groaning.

“Honey, come on, you need to go…” A voice called and Korra groaned louder, hiding her head underneath the pillow.

“Ok seriously, get your ass out of bed.” The voice said again, rougher this time.

“Opal…” Korra mumbled under the pillow before peeking her head out and blinking when her eyes met Opal’s. “Please don’t go impersonating my mother, it’s creepy.

“It usually works in getting you out of bed but I probably should have mentioned food, right?” Opal grinned at her. “Come on, Kuvira’s made some breakfast and I gotta go, mom wants to meet with me before she heads to the theatre.”

Korra hummed before she actually pushed herself out of bed, strutting over the room and picking up her clothes. “What day is it even?”

“Um… Korra?” Opal all but growled. “Tuesday? First day of show for you? Remember? The Phantom?”

Korra stared at her bleakly, running her hand through her hair. “Oh. Yeah. I better get ready.”

“You _better_ , yes.” Opal grumbled, walking out the room. “I gotta go, mom’s already waiting for me and Bo’s already called like, six times.”

“Ah, the perils of love.” Korra spoke in a sing-song voice. Soon enough she rushed after Opal, grasped at her wrist and kneeled before her. “ _But Opal - fear can turn to love. You’ll learn to see, to find the woman behind the monster, this…”_ Korra gestured to her own face _, “Repulsive carcass who seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty… secretly. Oh Opal._ ” She grinned after the last line, standing up when Opal swatted at her arm.

“You’re such a fucking dork.” Opal grumbled and turned away from her.

“But I know my lines!” Korra called with a smirk.

“We’ll see about that!” Opal yelled back, descending down the stairs.

Korra huffed proudly before heading to the bathroom.

The day would be good, if she had any say in it. She knew her lines, knew every single note she had to hit, and she’d pull this off. This was her chance to finally make something of herself and she’d take it, wholeheartedly.


	2. Think Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Korra and Asami to finally meet in person.

Korra’s steps were slow but sure. She had a smile on her face and if anyone looked close enough, they’d definitely notice a certain glow around her. The closer she came to the theatre, the better she felt and her confidence grew as she passed each street on her way there.

She’d finally get to rehearse with everyone else, finally get to meet face to face with the woman who was supposed to play the other lead, Christine, and the man who played Raoul. And working together with Suyin had already been a delight before, it would certainly be as wonderful this time as well.

Korra was confident of her own singing and if the list of people she’d work with was anything to judge by, she had no doubt the singing would be exquisite. She’d come across the name _Asami Sato_ a couple of times in the past before, but Korra never actually met her so the fact that she’d finally get to meet the woman sounded wonderful. And the man who was supposed to play Raoul turned out to be Bolin’s brother so he couldn’t be anything short of a pleasant person.

The whole cast was made of the best singers Broadway had to offer, with Korra being the only one who never actually sung there. But as impressive as Broadway might sound, Korra wouldn’t let it get to her. She knew she had skill, she was good and nothing could change that.

When the theatre came into view, Korra’s smile widened and her steps became hurried as she pulled her earphones out of her ears and shoved them inside her pocket. She checked the time on her phone and rushed past a couple of people, eager to get inside as fast as possible.

The second she was inside, her heart felt at ease, at peace. This was where she was supposed to be. The guards let her in without a problem when she showed them her ID, and as she all but stumbled inside the breathtakingly large hall, she stopped dead in her tracks when the voice coming from the stage finally hit her ears and her eyes turned to where the music was.

So _that’s_ what beauty sounds like.

* * *

 

Asami frowned a little when Suyin gave her the biggest smile she could and signalled the man behind the piano to start the number from the beginning. They’d already tried it two times and her singing was on point, as usual. But Suyin seemed distracted and they found themselves repeating the piece over and over. Not that Asami minded, but straining her voice for no apparent reason wasn’t really a joy.

Nonetheless, the man had already begun playing and Asami’s part came immediately after so she hurried to take a quick breath, stepped closer to the microphone and her voice flew through the hall the next second.

 _Think of me_ _  
_ _Think of me fondly,_

_When we’ve said goodbye._

_Remember me_

_Once in awhile please,_

_Promise me you’ll try._

Asami’s hand moved up to grasp at the microphone placed on the metal stand, and her fingers gripped it tightly as she pulled it out and stepped aside, focusing on the next verse.

_When you find that,_

_Once again,_

_You long to take your heart back_

_And be free -_

_If you ever find_

_A moment_

_Spare a thought_

_For me…_

“Stop!”

This time, Asami couldn’t stop the groan that escaped her.

“Su, please, just let me sing the damned thing till the end!” Asami all but growled in her microphone, startling almost every single person meddling about the stage.

“Yes, please let her continue!” Came a voice from somewhere far away in the hall, possibly the last of rows, as far as Asami could tell.

“Excuse me?” Asami raised an eyebrow for a moment before scrunching her eyebrows and squinting in the direction from which the voice had come.

“Please, continue singing. Su, come on, let her sing, it’s… well it’s nothing short of perfect.”

The voice finally gained a face when the woman behind it began approaching the stage. And goodness, was she a sight to behold.

Asami’s cheeks flared a crimson hue the second her eyes met the other woman’s gaze.

“Asami, right?” The woman asked with a smirk when she finally came close enough to the stage, staring up into Asami.

“Uh, yes, and you are?” Words seemed too hard to be formed properly.

“Korra, an impressive entrance, as always.” Su stepped in next to the woman, opening her arms and welcoming the other into an embrace. “It’s so nice to see you again.”

“You too Su, thanks for having me here.” The woman turned to meet Asami’s gaze once more, extending an arm up and towards Asami. “A pleasure to meet you Asami. I’m Korra.”

Asami stared at her for a moment before her brain started functioning rapidly. She hurried to take the woman’s hand, gripping it tightly in her own as she kneeled to meet her eye to eye. “The pleasure’s mine.” She mumbled with a dazzling smile.

“Enough with the googly eyes. Asami, this is your Phantom.” Su said, grabbing Korra by her arm and dragging her away. “She’ll join you on stage soon enough but until then, why don’t we start over with your number?”

“Yes, why don’t we?” Korra pitched in with a glint in her eyes.

“Uh.. Sure.” Asami only managed to mumble, taken aback by the clear blue in Korra’s eyes. _This is so not gonna be good for my concentration._

The music began once more, Korra and Su settled down in the first row with Su animatedly trying to say something to Korra but the striking, dark-skinned beauty had eyes, and ears, only for Asami the second she began singing again.

By the third verse, Su finally stopped trying to talk to Korra who kept shushing her, and Asami managed to focus on the song, rather than the gorgeous stranger sitting in the front row.

_We never said_

_Our love was evergreen,_

_Or as unchanging_

_As the sea_

_But,_

_If you can still remember_

_Stop and…_

_Think of me_

* * *

 

Korra kept swaying to the music, ignoring every word that she accidentally heard come from Su’s mouth instead of the woman singing on the stage. Her voice was absolutely enchanting, so fluid and wonderfully soft, yet Korra could sense so much hidden strength behind, just begging to burst free.

Su had finally stopped mumbling in her ear and Korra could focus fully on the beauty in front of her, and she sure was a beauty in every sense of the word.

Korra had to rephrase her own thoughts.

 _This_ is what beauty sounds _and looks_ like.

_Think of all the things_

_We’ve shared and seen -_

_Don’t think about the things_

_Which might have been…_

_Think of me,_

_Think of me waking,_

_Silent and resigned._

_Imagine me,_

_Trying too hard_

_To put you_

_From my mind.._

Asami didn’t get to finish her song, much to Korra’s dismay. Su had stopped her once again, but this time her excuse was that time was of the essence and Korra needed to at least sing a couple of her own verses.

Asami seemed to happy to oblige and as she moved about the stage and Korra went to join her, her legs seemed to have started turning into jelly. Asami could sing wonderfully, she was beyond beautiful and her eyes were incredibly green, which was something Korra didn’t notice when Asami was alone on stage and she had been looking up at her.

_She’s going to be so distracting._

Korra sighed and made her way towards Asami, but her jovial mood returned the second her fingers brushed over the microphone Asami handed her and their eyes met.

Nothing made Korra feel better than a little singing.

Well, a little singing and someone absolutely gorgeous to look at.

 


	3. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra thinks of Asami and convinces herself of some things. Or at least tries to. Asami... Well she pretty much tries to convince everyone (and herself) of pretty much the same thing.

Three weeks into rehearsals, Korra found herself entranced. Completely and utterly enchanted by Asami’s voice, the way she’d let her feelings seep through her singing and the way her song would always leave Korra wanting more. 

Korra never knew a voice could be such a drug. 

The fact that it belonged to, possibly, the most wonderful woman she’d ever met only sparked her interest more. One warm, lazy afternoon without rehearsals, Korra finally decided to admit to herself that she may have gotten a crush on Asami. 

Just maybe. 

Unfortunately, Korra had her fair share of unrequited love and truth be told, she was not ready for another disappointment. 

The moment Mako, the man who played Raoul, showed up at their first formal rehearsal, Korra all but gave up even thinking about Asami in any way other than just colleagues. The connection Mako and Asami shared was almost palpable and to let herself be drawn in between would only be painful, not in any way enjoyable. 

Mako isn’t an unpleasant man, even though he is nothing  like his brother. Unlike Bolin, Mako barely ever laughs, never out loud, he is always silent, restrained and Korra even dares say, cold. Not once rude but simply very stoic in his demeanor and all too closed off. 

The word that popped to Korra’s mind was  _ anal _ . She snickered at the thought. 

But his intent was more than obvious, Korra figured, stirring her coffee as she relaxed on the couch in Opal’s and her appartment. 

Mako and Asami know each other and they must have some sort of a past, even if it might not be a romantic one. He’s a really good singer - not nearly as brilliant as Asami - and they work so well on stage, it’s almost a shame to put anyone between them. They have chemistry, and anyone can see it. It’s in the little things, how he brings her tea in the morning, or the way they turn to one another at the same time, how he whispers something in her ear and she grins back at him - it’s all too obvious, Korra figured. 

Even if they did have something and it ended, because Korra’s somehow certain they’re not dating right now, Mako’s still very much in love with Asami. And truth be told, Asami’s not so put off by his attention. Whenever Korra would glance at her, she’d catch Asami staring at him or looking away from Korra with a frown. What else could it mean beside the obvious? 

Asami’s clearly into him. And Korra should just back off. 

Right? 

Right. Yeah. Totally.

Korra groaned before taking a sip of her nearly cold coffee. 

_ If only that were so easy. If only her eyes weren’t so green and her smile so brilliant. Or her voice so… so bloody perfect. Ugh. _

I might, possibly, probably - definitely - take some time.

* * *

 

Asami had always been the super smooth type when it came to romance and gorgeous men and women who’d come waltzing into her life. It was always easy to tell someone she wanted to go for coffee with them, or spend some time getting to know them. 

It was even easier when she got to spend a lot of time with them as a given because work demanded it. She knew that because dating Mako had been so easy in the beginning, when she got to see him every day on and off stage. Though spending so much time together only made them realize how badly they functioned together. Being friends was for the best.

But Asami never danced around a person as much as she danced around Korra. Not in the literal sense, although parts of the musical demanded she dance around the Phantom a couple of times.  

Korra was… something else. Is, Korra  _ is  _ something else. 

Her voice is nothing Asami would have imagined in a person such as Korra, and it manages to catch her off guard every single time she hears Korra sing. And she carries herself so wonderfully, as if there’s a carefree, vibrant aura around her that somewhat elevates her. It feels nice just being around her. It makes Asami feel good, but it also makes her want more of the fluttering feelings she gets in her stomach whenever Korra’s near.

But she never found herself so unable to voice those feelings, not quite like she has now. It’s as if being around Korra gets her way too nervous to manage such a feat, as if her mere presence is enough to render Asami speechless. In the best of ways, of course, but it still makes Asami feel like an incredible idiot with a massive crush on a girl that’s probably not even remotely into her, in any sense. 

Catching Korra staring sometimes is the best thing ever, but then she kind of just frowns and looks away and it made Asami wonder if she’d done something to offend her. 

Mako kept assuring her that nothing’s really wrong, that Korra’s just a shy person, but a shy person doesn’t look at you like you’ve killed their dog. Or cat. Or both. 

“You should just tell her you like her,” Mako mumbled from behind his newspaper, shifting it down a little to glance at Asami. “You’re caught somewhere in a vortex right now and I bet you she has no idea you’re into her.” 

“Oh come on,” Asami groaned, “I smile at her so much! And I flip my hair at least a dozen times a day!” 

“So I’ve noticed.” Mako grumbled and put the paper down on the table, nodding when the bartender approached them, bringing their orders. 

“Aren’t I obvious?” Asami asked, taking her cup of coffee and stirring it lightly.

“You’re as obvious as… As… Uh. Whatever.” He said before taking his own cup and sipping. “Just tell her, for goodness sake! You’ve never had trouble flirting with anyone, why’s she any different?” 

“That’s exactly the problem - she’s different! She’s - I - Ugh!” Asami groaned once again, leaned back in her chair and buried her face in her hands. “I’ve known her for such a short time and I’m crushing on her so hard, Mako. That’s why it’s not so simple, and I don’t think she even likes women.”

“I have a feeling she does.” 

“Yeah you also had a feeling Wu liked women and we all know how  _ that _ turned out.” 

“A lapse of judgment, everyone has the right to have one.” Mako grumbled and put his cup down. “Look, you need to tell her. And you need to finally give her that bloody tea I bring you every day.” 

“I still haven’t figured out which one she likes and I want to get it right on the first try.” 

“Asami, you won’t find out until you ask her. And I don’t intend to buy you more then have you make me drink them ‘cause you were too nervous to go over and offer it to her.” 

Asami looked at him before leaning on her elbow. “What if you’re wrong?” 

“Then she’ll tell you no and you’ll finally be able to move on and stop hitting the wrong note whenever you glance at her.” 

Asami gasped, “I do  _ not  _ do that!” 

“Sure you don’t.” 

“Liar.” 

“You’re in denial.” Mako murmured.

“I hate it when you’re right.” 


	4. Phantom of the Opera (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a duet!

“Alright everyone, are we ready to start the day?” Su asked from her spot on the stage, waving over a couple of the musicians and directing them to their respective seating places. 

Korra grinned from the first row, munching on an apple she’d managed to snatch from the refreshments table a couple minutes ago. Asami and her were due to meet on stage any moment now but Korra had a very light breakfast and lunch was hours away. Snacks were in order, even if it was something she’d usually consider too healthy to be called a snack. Sadly, Su hadn’t ordered any crisps. Something about them  _ not being good for your voice Korra _ , she remembered Su saying. The frown that formed in Korra’s features was completely involuntary.

“Something wrong?” Asami murmured at her side, all too close for comfort. 

“Uh…” Korra mumbled and backed away a little, too flustered to remain confident. “Y-Yeah, why?” 

“You were frowning.” Asami said, almost coldly.

“Oh, that. I was just thinking how I wish there were some crisps around. Or maybe chocolate. Something not as healthy as, well, this.” She pointed at the nearly eaten apple with a sheepish smile. “Su’s a a health freak and I know it’s not really good for my voice but one bag of chips wouldn’t be too much to ask for, right?” 

Asami raised an eyebrow before her lips spread in a smile. “Not at all.” 

Along the way, Asami made a mental note to get crisps for Korra tomorrow and filed it under the label ‘very important’.

“Asami, Korra, won’t you join me on stage?” They both turned to the sound of Su’s voice and Korra rose to her feet first, extending her free hand towards Asami.

“Oh, thank you.” Asami said as she took it and felt herself being lightly tugged. 

“No problem.” Korra murmured as she promptly finished her apple and threw the remains in a nearby garbage bin on their way to the stage.

“Okay, so, you’ll be standing here, Asami,” Su mumbled as she took Asami by her arm and positioned her on the far side of the stage. “And Korra you…” She stopped in her steps, glancing around the stage, “Actually, you know what, let’s improvise, shall we? Do what feels right, okay? And we’ll go around it.” 

Korra stared excitedly at her and Asami offered a polite smile before nodding. 

“I’m gonna go down there and enjoy the show.” Su said before descending off the stage and settling in the first row. “Ready?” 

Korra’s eyes flew to Asami’s and her heart fluttered a little when she realized Asami had already been watching her. She smiled with a nod and Asami returned it before they both turned to Su and mumbled a quick ‘ready’ into their respective microphones. 

The sound of the organ hit the stage first, followed by the drums and soon enough, the whole orchestra joined it. Korra had ducked behind and scurried to the back of the stage even before it, and was standing back, waiting for Asami to start singing. The second she heard her voice, her lips spread in a wide smile. 

Asami turned to look at her for a moment, then back to the audience which consisted of Su and a couple of other people who were there to take care of the technical part of the show. Their murmurs seemed to turn quiet the moment she began singing.

_In sleep he sang to me_ _  
__In dreams he came_ _  
__That voice which calls to me_ _  
___And speaks my name

Korra’s heart clenched at those words. She could deny it all she wanted, but she’d already fallen for this woman. No matter how shallow it might have been, she’d fallen for her divine voice, her wondrous beauty, her magical smile.  _ Damn it. _

_And do I dream again_ _  
__For now I find_ _  
___The Phantom of the Opera is there

_ Inside my mind _

Somewhere along Asami’s singing, Korra had started walking towards her, circling around her as if she were in slow motion, looking her up and down before she settled beside her and brought her own microphone to her lips just as the music reached her part.

_ Sing once again with me  _

_ Our strange duet  _

_ My power over you  _

_ Grows stronger yet  _

Asami was staring at her, her chest heaving and her lips quivering slightly when Korra’s hand rose to brush along her jaw and direct her to look her way. 

_ And though you turn from me  _

_ To glance behind  _

_ The Phantom of the Opera is there  _

_ Inside your mind _

Korra moved away but Asami followed, their feet moving in unison just as Asami began singing again. Su was grinning from ear to ear in the audience.

_ Those who have seen your face  _

_ Draw back in fear  _

_ I am the mask you wear  _

Korra’s voice broke through once more, and her gaze was unrelenting. Asami felt it move something deep within her, and try and she may, she couldn’t tear her eyes away from Korra.

_ It's me they hear _

The butterflies in Asami’s stomach fluttered stronger and she nearly missed the part where they finally get to sing together.

_ My/your spirit and your/my voice  _

_ In one combined  _

_ The Phantom of the Opera is there  _

_ Inside your/my mind  _

“Stop!” Came a shout from the audience, the music stopped almost immediately and Su was already making her way across the stage towards them. “That was… It was good. Nice. Good chemistry.” 

Korra’s lips twitched slightly and Asami ran her hand through her hair. 

“Then why’d you stop us?” Korra asked the question they were both dying to ask.

“Because I want to see more of the chemistry and less of this whole restraint thing you’ve both got going on. I don’t know what it is, but you either talk it out or you ignore it because there’s so much potential here and I’d hate to see it wasted.” Su finished her speech and crossed her arms, glancing between Korra and Asami.

“Uh… Okay.” Korra mumbled and Asami turned to look at her.

“I thought it was good?” Asami grumbled, turning to Su.

“It was, don’t get me wrong, but it’s like you’re both afraid to sing it wholeheartedly. Korra. I’ve seen and heard you sing this before - this is not how you do it. Where’s the touching, the fierceness behind your words, the mystery of the Phantom?” 

Korra simply shrugged at her words.

“And Asami. I need you to be more… How should I put this… Intrigued. Yes, that’s the word. Be more intrigued. Interested in what Korra’s saying with her song. Be dazzled, enchanted in her voice, you need to follow her, to hear more, you need to be closer to her, be hesitant, but be curious. Okay?” 

Asami swallowed the lump in her throat before answering with a low ‘okay’. 

“Let’s try it from where we stopped, yeah?” Su asked, turning to the orchestra. “From where we stopped, alright?” She hurried off stage, mumbling to herself as she did so.

Korra stepped closer to Asami, rubbing at the back of her neck. “Honestly I thought that was fine.” She mumbled so only Asami could hear.

Asami grinned a little at her. “Yeah, me too.” 

If either of them wanted to say more, they’d have to wait until later because the music had already started and they had a song to sing.

  
  



	5. Phantom of the Opera (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Totally forgot about posting this, it's been up on my Patreon for a while now. Heh.

Luckily, Korra and Asami had a couple of moment still left to try and immerse themselves in the scene Su wanted them to play. The choir set behind the stage sand its part, short as it may have been, and Korra scurried closer to Asami, taking a deep breath before her own part finally came along. 

_ In all your fantasies _

_ You always knew _

She raised her hand, brushing her palm lightly over Asami’s cheek and pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. 

_ That girl and mystery _

Asami trembled at her touch and for the first time since she’d become a professional singer, her voice faltered slightly, even though none other than herself and maybe Su had noticed. Her breath hitched when Korra’s fingertips brushed over her ear and a shiver ran down her spine as she sang her part.

_ Were both in you _

They stepped aside from one another, each turning away as they sang the duet that came next. Korra waved her free hand and Asami clutched at her chest with her own free hand before they turned to meet each other’s gaze.

_ And in this labyrinth _

_ Where night is blind _

Korra approached her once more and stepped around, her left arm coming to rest around Asami’s shoulders from behind, but never once touching her, while at the same time, Asami leaned back into her embrace, raising a hand and brushing the back of it over Korra’s cheek.

_ The Phantom of the Opera is there _

_ Inside your/my mind _

The second they sang the last verse of their duet, Korra ducked away, took a couple of large steps to move even further from her, but their eyes remained locked on one another as Asami turned to stare at her.

In the actual performance, a choir would be singing the part in between but Su had given them a couple of days off, and the orchestra took on the part. They came in strong and the whole space around them seemed to buzz with the intensity of the music. 

Korra stood in her spot, a fierce look in her eyes, focused and determined when she finally opened her mouth to voice her part.

_ Sing, my angel of music _

She spoke to Asami, taking a step forward.

At that Asami turned to face her fully, singing her own part.

_ She’s there, the Phantom of the opera… _

Then Korra spoke once more, louder this time, taking another step to her.

_ Sing for me _

Asami’s words melted into a syllable, and she straightened her posture as she sang, leaning a bit towards Korra.

_ Sing! _

This time Korra finally shouted and Asami’s voice rose as she took a step in Korra’s direction this time, her hand coming to rest just below her chest. 

Korra was a couple of steps away and she spoke again, this time as if to remind her.

_ Sing _

Asami’s voice grew stronger with each note and as Korra shouted again,

_ Sing! _

Asami’s voice rose yet again, even higher this time and Korra circled around her, raising a hand and staring deep into her eyes before finally approaching her in two quick, long steps, waving her hand towards the audience with a shout.

_ Sing for me! _

When Asami finally hit that last, high and straining note, Korra’s heart hammered in her chest, she could hear it thundering in her ears along with the melody. She took a step back, her fist clenching with excitement when the music stopped. 

Su was on her feet in a matter of seconds, clapping and rushing to join them on stage, and Asami only stares at Korra with her lips curled slightly in a smile and her breathing threatening to overwhelm her. 

“Ladies, ladies!” Su shouted as she finally joined them, “That was wonderful! Perfect! The tension, my god, it was exquisite!” She waved her hands around, smiling widely at them. “Just brilliant. I knew you two would be the perfect match for this.”

Asami ran a hand through her hair and pushed it slightly over her shoulder when Korra approached her together with Su. Being around Korra was becoming harder, especially after the tension they’d just shared on stage. At moments, she was sure she could cut it with a knife, if she wanted to, because there was something in Korra’s stare, something behind the singing, something… Something she couldn’t quite figure out, just yet.

“That really was wonderful, Asami.” Korra murmured with a shy smile and Asami could swear there was something resembling a blush on her cheeks. 

“T-Thank you.” She managed to mumble before Su grabbed them both by their arms and dragged them to the edge of the stage. 

“Everyone take an hour for lunch, we’ll pick up where we left off after the break.” She spoke to everyone and held Korra and Asami close to herself. “You two - that was just… Well wonderful.” She smiled widely at them before continuing. “Now, I need you two to go and have lunch and come back in about two hours, okay?” 

Korra almost choked on the lump in her throat and Asami cleared her throat before speaking.

“Excuse me?” 

Korra glanced between her and Su before speaking. “Actually, I am a bit hungry... “

“Perfect!” Su grinned. “Go on then, grab your stuff and go have lunch. Asami, be a dear, take her to that lovely Italian place nearby, will you?” 

Asami hesitated only for the briefest of moments, but when her eyes met Korra’s and that gorgeous, adorable and hopeful look on her face, she wouldn’t possibly say no. “Of course.” She murmured with a smile, averting her eyes. “Shall we?” She said and turned to Korra when Su stepped away from them and hurried somewhere behind the stage. 

“Sure.” Korra murmured with a smile. 


	6. Overture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> forgot to upload this here and it's been on my patreon for a while now, sorry!

Korra had been nervous many times in her life, but the closer they got to the cafe, the more obvious it became that this time, nervousness had nothing to do with her. Instead, it had everything to do with the gorgeous woman in her company and the fact that every time their eyes met, Korra had to look away because the intensity of Asami’s stare was far too much. 

“You want the table by the window or the one in the corner?” Asami asked in a low voice, eyes set on Korra’s. 

“Either one’s fine with me.” Korra murmured but moved to sit down at the table by the window.

“This one it is.” Asami mumbled and sat down across from her, lips curled in a small smirk.

The waiter hurried over in an instant and took their orders, Korra having a hot chocolate and Asami deciding on tea.

“Really, hot chocolate?” Asami teased, eyeing Korra carefully. 

“Whaaat,” Korra grinned at her, her cheeks turning a slight pink, “I love hot chocolate. Best thing to drink when I’m nervous.” 

“Oh, you’re nervous? Why?” Asami asked, eyes still set on Korra’s. It was far too hard to look away from those gorgeous pools of blue. 

“Well uh, I just am.” 

Asami simply hummed in response to Korra’s words, with a small smirk tugging at her lips. She crossed her legs and leaned on her right elbow, cheek resting on her palm as her eyes traced over Korra’s features, taking in the way Korra’s lips quirked up when she noticed a funny thing on the TV playing in the background, and how her eyes lit up when they met Asami’s. More than anything, that little blush in her wonderfully plump cheeks made Asami’s insides warmer than anything. 

“Tell me something about yourself.” Asami finally said, nodding in thanks when the waiter came back with their order before quickly turning back to Korra.

“What do you want to know?” Korra asked in return and promptly grasped the spoon in her mug, swirling it around slowly and glancing occasionally in Asami’s way. She didn’t plan on being so bashful, but Asami kept staring and as amazing it felt to have her beautiful, forest green eyes on her, it made Korra three times more nervous.

“Anything you want to tell me.” 

Korra smiled at her and took a sip of her chocolate, licking her lips right after and curiously tracing Asami’s features when she caught the glint in those greens that seemed to pull her in more and more. 

“I really like your eyes.” Korra murmured, completely unaware of her words until Asami’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh my god. I said that out loud.” Korra sighed and brought a hand to her head, hiding in shame.

Asami giggled at her bashfulness, reaching over the table with her free hand to try and pry Korra’s own away from her face. 

“Aww, come on, that was so cute.” Asami grinned at her when Korra finally decided to give in and look at her, only to have her cheeks flaring up red once more when she added, “Even if that wasn’t what I was aiming at.” 

Korra couldn’t stop her groan even though her lips did curl in a smile at the end of it. She cleared her throat and leaned back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest. 

“I really like the colour blue.”  _ Even though I kinda really like green right now too. _ Korra thought, even though this time she managed to keep her thoughts to herself. 

Asami let out a small laugh and Korra realized she wanted to hear that sound more often. Maybe even all the time. 

“That is not at all obvious.” Asami mumbled through her laughter, waving a hand in Korra’s direction.

Korra tilted her head to look at herself, only to remember that almost everything she owned was or had something blue on it. Much like the blue button up she was just wearing. 

“Ok that was a little too obvious.” Korra grinned at her and looked up, narrowing her eyes in a mock  _ gimme-a-min-i’m-thinking-seriously-about-this  _ pose. “I have a really huge dog. She’s so huge most people mistake her for a bear.” 

Asami’s laughter only seemed to be fueled by the way Korra worded that. “Got any evidence?” 

Korra quiply pulled her phone out of her pocket, scrolled through it for a while and handed it to Asami with an exaggerated ‘aha!’ thrown in there for dramatic effect. 

“Oh wow that’s a huge dog.” Asami said and stared at the photo, carefully examining everything on it. “Is that your mother?” She asked as she handed Korra her phone back with a soft smile.

“Oh, yeah,” Korra took it while rubbing the back of her head, “People say I look a lot like her, but then again some say I look a lot like my dad too and I’m usually just very confused about it and I’m so rambling, god, I’m sorry.” Korra groaned again and moved to cover her face with her hands but Asami was quicker as she leaned over the table to grab Korra’s hand and pry it away. 

“That was actually super cute,” Asami murmured, with a small trace of a blush on her cheeks. 

“I am not cute.” Korra grumbled.

“You really are.” Asami immediately added, staring at her before she took a sip of her tea. “People always used to say I look so much like my mother, but that I have my father’s intuition. Or something like that.” 

“Who did you get your gorgeous voice from?” Korra asked without thinking, and she didn’t even bother groaning this time, she simply pushed through the blushing, trying to play it cool.

“Well, that I most certainly got from my mother.” Asami said with a smile and her cheeks red as could be. “That was very smooth.” She murmured with a teasing tone in her voice.

“I can be more than cute.” Korra grinned at her and attempted a wink which only resulted in her blinking. “Also a dork.” 

Asami didn’t really know how to answer that, and the lump in her throat, the fluttering of her heart and the butterflies in her stomach did make it quite hard to actually speak. She brought her tea to her lips and took another sip, hoping to push through the sudden onslaught of warmth and nervousness that Korra’s adorable demeanour brought on. 

“So I guess now it’s your turn to tell me something about yourself?” Korra quipped, staring at Asami excitedly as she took a spoonful of her hot chocolate and brought it to her mouth. “Right?” 

Asami smirked, “Busted. What do you want to know?” 

“Anything, really. I’d really like to get to know you better because all I do is sing with you all day, every day, and I still don’t know a single thing about you. Like, what’s your favourite type of cake and do you even like musicals?” Korra’s grin was enchanting, and Asami found herself unable to look away as she answered.

“I really like cheesecake but rarely any place makes it really good, and honestly, I prefer jazz.” She chuckled with her last word and shrugged a little.

“Yeah, me too.” Korra mumbled back to her. “The jazz thing, that is. I love chocolate cake.” 

“I know a good place.” Asami quipped a little too hastily, unable to suppress the way her voice all but rose higher with the words. She cleared her throat and quickly added, “With chocolate cake. A good place that has good cakes, among which is a really exquisite chocolate cake that I’m fairly certain you’d absolutely love.” 

Korra rose an eyebrow at the almost mechanical words, before bursting out into laughter. “Oh my god, I’m sorry, but that was so funny!” 

Now it was Asami’s time to blush and scowl. “Was not.” 

“It really was, I mean you made it sound like some sort of, I don’t know, you sounded like a lawyer or something.” 

“I get that from my father’s side,” Asami smirked and Korra hurried to speak again.

“I’d like check that place out though. If you’d be willing to point me to it. Or maybe… come with me?” 

Asami leaned back in her chair, uncrossing her legs, then crossing them again, along with her arms over her chest. “Are you asking me out Korra?” She murmured in a low, warm voice.

Korra’s cheeks flared red and she sputtered through her words. “I mean I didn’t mean to imply, but I do kind of want to I mean only if you’d like to-”She glanced back to Asami, meeting her gaze, took a deep breath and spoke again. “Yes, I am. I’m asking you out on a date. With me. Out. On a date.”

Asami chuckled at her words before leaning over on her elbow, just like she had when they’d first sat down. “I’d love to.” 

 


	7. All I ask of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there we go, it's up here as well :)

Korra had spent the better part of her day frowning. 

She wasn’t supposed to come to the theatre for a rehearsal that day,  only Asami and Mako were because Su said they’d spend the day working on their duet and there was no point for Korra to waste her day sitting at the back. 

_ “Go explore the city, have fun, sing at home and come tomorrow,”  _ Korra remembered Su’s words clear as day. It’s not as if she didn’t have anything else to do. She did, of course, the city was huge, she’d never been there and there were so many things to see, so many new places to find, so many wonderful things to discover. But somehow all those supposedly beautiful things paled in comparison with the idea that she could spend her day simply watching Asami and listening to her sing. 

She didn’t want to be a complete stalker, and even if she and Asami did agree on a date, would be too weird to want to see her again so soon? Or… Right away after they’d said goodbye? 

Korra was smitten and she knew it. Not that she really minded all that much. 

So Korra spent part of her day walking around the city trying to find something,  _ anything _ to keep her occupied enough not to go to the theatre right away. She knew Su wouldn’t really mind if she sat in the back and kept her mouth shut and the sole prospect of spending the day watching Asami sing was lovely in itself. When she finally came across a park not too far from the theatre, Korra took her phone out and dialed her father’s number, sighing contently as she sat down on a bench.

“ _ Hello sweetie.”  _ Tonraq’s voice came through and Korra couldn’t contain  a smile at the sound.

“Hey dad, how are you?” 

“ _ I’m really good, just on my way to grab some lunch then off back to work. How are you sweetie?”  _

_ “ _ I… I’m okay.” 

“ _ That didn’t really sound all that convincing.” _

Korra grinned. She should have known her father would know her just by the sound of her voice. The man had a knack of figuring her out better than she could herself.

“How’s mom?” 

“ _ She’s good but don’t you go changing the subject. What’s up Korrabear?”  _

“It’s nothing dad, I’m just… Ugh, I can’t believe I’m actually going to say this but, dad, I think I’m kind of falling for someone.” 

“ _ Oh? Do you mind me asking who they are?”  _

Korra loved the way her father didn’t just assume it was a guy. They knew about her sexuality and supported her from the moment she told them about liking both men and women and it still warmed her heart to know she was that lucky. Many people weren’t.

“A singer. From the Phantom. My co-star, if we’re to call her that.” 

“ _ So on-stage and off-stage romance?”  _ Tonraq teased and Korra barely managed to suppress a groan.

“Daaad,” She whined, “I don’t know what to do. I can’t stop thinking about her and I have the day off, I’m not even supposed to be there till tomorrow and all I want to do is go there and watch her, listen to her all day. Is that crazy?” 

“ _ Sweetie, that’s perfectly normal. You like her, obviously, and it’s perfectly okay to want to see her all the time. That’s what it feels like to have a crush on someone. Does she know how you feel?”  _

_ “ _ Yeah, I think? I mean, I asked her on a date and she said yes?” 

_ “Well there you go. Perfectly normal to gush over something like that.” _

“I am  _ not _ gushing.” 

_ “Oh Korrabear, you so are. So tell me about her. What is she like?”  _

Korra sighed, closing her eyes for a brief moment before her gaze settled on the park before her. 

“She’s really pretty, dad. I mean real gorgeous, all long, raven hair and dazzling green eyes… I could stare at them for hours. And god, dad, her voice… She plays Christine and I don’t think I’ve ever heard anyone sing her parts better. And dad, you’d enjoy talking to her so much, she’s really smart and she’s got a great sense of humour, and wow okay, her laugh is just unfairly pretty.” Tonraq cleared his throat on the other side and Korra promptly shut her mouth, blushing furiously and scratching the back of her neck. “Sorry dad.” 

“ _ And here you are trying to tell me you’re not gushing.”  _ He laughed and Korra didn’t even bother suppressing the groan this time. “ _ The way I see it, you, my dear Korrabear, are absolutely smitten by this...”  _

“Asami. Asami Sato.” 

“ _ Asami. So when are you two going on that date?”  _

_ “ _ I don’t know, we didn’t really discuss it, I just asked and she said yes and I kind of didn’t know where to go from there…” 

“ _ Well, since you’ve got the day off, why don’t you spend a bit of it planning where you want to go and what you want to do? I’m sure it’ll keep your mind off her at least for a little while.”  _

_ “ _ That’s actually a great idea. Thanks dad. For listening and for being as awesome as always. Say hi to mom for me, I’m gonna go get some lunch too and think of how I’m gonna try and woo her.” 

“ _ Just be yourself sweetie. If she’s as great as you say she is, I’m sure she’ll see how wonderful you are.”  _

“Thanks dad. Have a great day.” Korra said with a wide smile, standing up and heading for a small chinese restaurant, intent on getting something to eat.

“ _ Bye sweetie, have a great day too!”  _

The moment she walked in the small restaurant, Korra hurried to sit down at one of the tables beside the window and smiled at the waiter that was at her side almost instantly. She ordered some food, some water to drink and leaned back in her chair, taking her phone out of her pocket and instantly googling some places in town. 

She spent the next two hours sitting there, some of it eating, some talking with the waiter who seemed fond of chit-chat, and most of it just sipping on tea and thinking of things to do on a date. She found some nice sights to go to, a couple of really interesting things she intended to check out herself and if things go really well, she even found a couple of places she’d love to go to for a second date.

The mere thought had her giddy. 

Asami was a wonderful young woman, absolutely stunning and with the grace of an angel. She made Korra smile more than once in the short time they spent alone and the chemistry between both on and off stage was brilliant. And Korra would be lying if she tried convincing herself that she didn’t want to see more of Asami off stage.

She most certainly did. 

And hold her hand, maybe hug her more often than not, watch her smile and kiss those lips that seem so very,  _ very  _ kissable. 

Boy was Korra whipped and they’d only just agreed upon their first date. 

After a while she finally got out of the restaurant, laughing at a joke one of the waiters cracked and promising to return back because the food really was great and the whole staff seemed to be really nice. There weren’t many customers but the atmosphere was more than welcoming. 

Korra made her way to the theatre some time late in the afternoon, smiling to herself and stopping every once in awhile whenever something in many of the stores on her way caught her attention. But the stops were always a couple of seconds long before she hurried to her destination, wanting to get there as soon as possible to still be able to catch at least a bit of their rehearsal.

But then she stumbled upon a little secluded flower shop that seemed to smell divine and look even more heavenly and she couldn’t help walking in a smiling at all the gorgeous colours that greeted her. There were giant flower pots strewn all around the floor, seemingly randomly but as Korra walked between them she realized there was actually a path there, leading her around the stalls and counters full of all sorts of different flowers, plants and greenery. A couple of other customers were inside as well, some of them knowing what it is exactly that they were doing there and some looking as much in awe as Korra did. 

“Hi, can I help you with something?” An older lady appeared by her side, holding a couple of random flowers in her hands with her green apron and her hair pulled up in a bun.

“Oh hi, uhm, I’m not sure. I kind of just stumbled in here, it looked really pretty from the outside and I don’t know much about flowers so I guess I’m just looking around?” Korra offered with a sheepish smile, blushing slightly. 

“That’s perfectly alright,” The lady said, “If you happen to stumble upon something you really like, don’t hesitate to call me over.” 

“Thank you.” Korra murmured as she lady walked away to tend to another customer while Korra turned around to make a few more circles around the store, every time noticing something different and pretty.

Ten minutes later she was walking out the store with a bouquet of a dozen light purple tulips, carrying them carefully in her hands and the same lady that had talked to her earlier was leaning against the door,  watching her with a small smirk on her lips.

As Korra stepped in the theatre, the guards all welcomed her and she quickly made her way inside the main hall, making sure to be as quiet as possible as she sat down in one of the back rows. Her cheeks hurt from all the smiling she’d done but the moment she noticed Asami walking over the stage, her lips curled in another smile and her breath caught a little in her throat. 

Asami was as radiant as ever. Her hair was pulled in a bun and even so far from the stage, Korra could make out the few locks framing her gorgeous face. She had tight black jeans and a white blouse on and her ankle high boots made it seemed as if she’d driven there on her motorcycle and hopped on stage. 

“Okay, let’s do this again, last time ‘cause it’s getting late and I’m sure you’re just as tired as I am,” Korra heard Su saying as she walked around the stage and settled down in the front row.

Music quickly followed as the orchestra started playing and from the corner of her eye Korra caught movement from the far side of the stage just moments before Mako’s voice boomed through the hall.

_ No more talk of darkness  _

_ Forget these wide-eyed fears _

_ I'm here, nothing can harm you  _

_ My words will warm and calm you  _

 

Korra watched him walking over the stage, every step, even as slow as those he was taking, brought him closer to Asami and Korra couldn’t help squirming a little in her chair as he continued singing.

 

_ Let me be your freedom  _

_ Let daylight dry your tears  _

_ I'm here with you, beside you,  _

_ To guard you and to guide you _

 

The music picked up after his solo and Korra’s eyes searched for Asami before she even began singing. 

 

_ Say you'll love me every waking moment  _

_ Turn my head with talk of summertime  _

_ Say you need me with you now and always  _

_ Promise me that all you say is true  _

_ That's all I ask of you _

 

By the time Asami’s solo had finished and Mako continued with his own, they were standing next to one another with his arm wrapped around her waist and her leaning against him until her solo came again and she stepped aside, only to take his hand and look at him. 

Korra all but shuddered at the sight. She wasn’t jealous. She couldn’t be, had no right to be. But their chemistry, the tenderness they shared,... It made her stomach flip and in no sense was it the pleasant flipping the she felt when Asami had taken her hand and entwined their fingers. 

And yes, it may have just been an act, but they looked so good together that Korra couldn’t help but doubt herself. 

The song was reaching its end and they ended up close yet again, holding hands and gazing into each other’s eyes. 

 

_ Share each day with me,  _

_ Each night, each morning _

 

Asami stepped away again, turning to walk around him, 

 

_ Say you love me _

 

Mako turned around to meet her, 

 

_ You know I do _

 

Then he took her hands in his once again and Korra felt her heart clenching at the moment she knew was coming.

 

_ Love me, _

_ That’s all I ask of you _

 

As soon as the words left them, Mako pulled Asami close and tipped her over a little, leaning into her and capturing her lips in a short kiss. As the music picked up even more they pulled back again and sang the last verse holding hands.

 

_ Anywhere you go let me go too _

_ Love me,  _

_ That’s all I ask of you _

 

Su shot up from her seat and began clapping even before the music was over, shouting something about wonderful chemistry and a great performance but Korra wasn’t listening.

She needed to leave the theatre, needed to get some air because even though everything she just saw was part of a play, even if it was all fake and neither of the two felt anything for each other, Korra still needed to catch some air, clear her mind and push away the jealousy churning deep down in her belly. 

But she didn’t get too far when she finally managed to push herself off the chair. 

Just as she was about to leave through one of the smaller side doors, Su must have noticed her slipping out and she called out her name, prompting Korra to turn around in her failed attempt to leave subtly. 

“Hey guys, that was.. Uhm, it was really good.” Korra mumbled and scratched the back of her neck nervously while they approached her, all three of them holding their coats and walking towards her. Tilting her head Korra tried to as subtly as possible glance over her shoulder to see if the bouquet of flowers she’d bought for Asami was out of sight. Maybe she’d wait a couple more days and give her another bouquet because right now she really wasn’t feeling brave enough.

“Hello Korra,” Su said as she settled beside her at the end of the row, “I didn’t know you were here.” 

“I got in just before you started the song.” She quickly turned to meet Asami’s eyes. “It was really good, really… emotional.” 

Mako remained silent but Asami spoke up.

“It was good,” She mumbled and reached out to brush her fingers over Korra’s arm, “I’m glad you got to hear so we got your opinion as well.” She smiled and Korra’s heart hiccuped. 

“Well then, we’re calling it a day so I’ll see you all tomorrow,” Mako said and pushed through them, quickly making his way out. Su followed with a silent ‘goodnight ladies’ and was out the door before either of them could say anything more than ‘bye.’

“Be honest, how crap was that?” Asami murmured when they were left alone, staring at her with a shy smile on her face.

“What? Crap? No no Asami, it was really good. You guys have mad chemistry, it looked like you were so in love. I’m kind of…” Korra hesitated, turning her head a little, “I was kind of a little jealous of how nice you two look together.” 

“Oh.” Asami only managed to mumble.

“Sorry, that was too forward.” 

“No, it’s- It’s okay.” Asami said and reached out, taking Korra’s hand in her own. “But I think the chemistry Mako and I have doesn’t even come close to the one you and I have.” 

“Really?” Korra asked, biting her lower lip.

“Definitely.” Asami smirked. 

“Uhm, I know you’re probably tired and this is a long shot but, would you like to grab something to drink now?” Korra braved on, cheeks blazing and heart thundering in her chest.

“Is this gonna be our first date or just a pre-date?” Asami murmured with a raised eyebrow. 

“I’ve got something much more special planned for our first date,” Korra said with all the confidence she could muster. “So, what do you say? A couple of drinks?” 

“I’d love to.” Asami said as Korra tugged on her hand, pulling her towards the door. “Hey wait, you forgot something!” Asami let go of her hand and stepped between the seats in the back row, reaching for the wrapping peeking behind the arm-rest of one of the chairs. She gasped when she saw what it was, taking it in her hands and turning to look at Korra. “Are these yours?” 

“Actually, I,” Korra swallowed past the lump in her throat before speaking again, “I got those for you.” 

The shine in Asami’s eyes and the warm, endearing look she was giving her was more than enough to have Korra swooning for the rest of her life. 

“Really?” Asami half-whispered as she took a careful step towards Korra.

“Yup. I kind of stumbled upon this wonderful little flower shop and everything was really pretty there and then I saw these and thought of you and that you might like them and I jus-”

Korra’s words were cut off when she felt warmth of Asami’s lips press against her own and a whiff of Asami’s perfume seemed to envelop her completely. It wasn’t until those same lips parted slightly that she became aware of what had just happened and as Asami started pulling back Korra tilted her head and captured her lips again, kissing her gently and tentatively slipping her hands to Asami’s waist.

It was warm and cold all at once but it was the best combination of the two Korra had ever felt. There were sparks, fireworks going off behind her closed eyes, a kaleidoscope of colours bursting in her mind and her heart was beating more wildly than it ever had. And when she felt Asami’s hands coming up to her cheeks and her warm, gentle palms pressed into Korra’s skin, everything around her faded away and suddenly it was all Korra ever wanted to do for the rest of her life. 

“Thank you,” Asami whispered when they finally managed to pull back but remained close with their foreheads pressed together. 

Korra had her arms resting around Asami’s waist and she smiled as she breathed out slowly, savouring the moment. 

“You’re welcome.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the wonderful piece for your ears.   
> [All I Ask of You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WqQcYQgQkS8)


	8. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well i uh.. totally forgot to post this... after i put it on patreon... 2 months ago...
> 
> sorry?

Korra doesn’t remember the last time she felt this nervous. 

Sure, maybe her last audition can compare but still, that’s so different from what she’s feeling right now. And the whole situation is nothing what her audition was. 

She can’t prepare for a date, not really. She can get dressed, put on her nice new pants, take her best shirt and her fancy shoes, she can try to tame her hair and maybe even put on a little makeup but that won’t really prepare her for the date. Not even practicing lines and thinking up of things to talk about will make her feel easier and more comfortable about the whole ordeal. 

But still, her nervousness is overshadowed by her excitement. She’s overjoyed, bouncy and glowy all over, radiant even. She’d spent the last two hours getting herself all nice and sharp-looking and then the next half hour she had run in and out of the bathroom to check if she’d managed to somehow stain her new shirt. 

She hadn’t, luckily. 

By the time she was out and heading towards their meeting place - she had memorized from how many times she’d googled the fastest, safest and best route to get there - Korra had the biggest smile on her face, a single sunflower in one hand and her phone in the other. She was about to text Asami to let her know she’s on her way when her phone lit up with a message.

**Asami (6.42 pm): I’m about to leave the house, I’ll be seeing you soon!**

Korra’s cheeks hurt from all the smiling and for the silliest of reasons she felt proud of the connection they seemed to share even after spending so little time together. For the briefest of moments it made her just a little sad to think that they could have shared that connection sooner, if only she was a little braver. But better late than never.

**Me (6.43 pm): I’m on my way too, see you soon!**

She slipped her phone inside her pocket and hurried in her steps, her smile never once leaving her face. 

Fifteen minutes later and Korra found herself standing in front of a small Thai restaurant, leaning against the lamppost in front of it. She’d spent a couple of days trying to find a perfect place to take Asami out on a date to and after careful consideration and reading at least thirty reviews it was decided, of course after Asami said that Thai food sounds great and she definitely loves it.

Korra was tapping her foot on the ground, staring at her phone and reading up some long lost email she somehow completely missed when she heard someone clear their throat and her head shot up. 

“Hey,” Asami said with a smile, “I hope you haven’t been waiting long.” 

Korra stared for a few moments, feeling just a little breathless and at a loss for words because  _ how could Asami look so casual and still make it look like she’d just stepped off a runway?  _ “Korra?” Asami spoke again, this time her voice was tinged with worry.

“Oh uh, no, no I wasn’t.” Korra smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. “Sorry, I got a little breathl- I mean distracted. Yeah. I got a little distracted.” She beamed another smile in Asami’s direction, all but squirming under Asami’s serious gaze. 

“Sure you’re ok?” Asami reached out, slipping her palm gently to Korra’s cheek, skin barely brushing over Korra’s own. “You look a little pale.” 

Korra chuckled and let out a small sigh, taking Asami’s hand in her own and lacing their fingers together. “I’m okay.” She murmured and stepped closer, emboldened by some inner courage she didn’t really know she had. “You look beautiful, is all.” Their eyes locked and in that one moment, Korra felt her nervousness falling thinner by the second. 

Then Asami was leaning in, closer still, and their lips met with a light, barely there touch and suddenly all of Korra’s nerves fell into place, all the little fears she’d had were gone and her nervousness nowhere to be found. The kiss was short, maybe even too short, and before she could stop herself Korra was chasing after Asami just as she’d started to move back, pulling her in again and capturing those soft, plump lips in another kiss, a longer, deeper one. 

They stood there, peppering soft kisses onto each other’s lips and just smiling for a couple more minutes until Asami finally managed to step back and away, tugging Korra by her hand and walking in. 

“Food first, distractions later,” She murmured, bringing more colour to Korra’s already reddened cheeks. 

The whole dinner was one good thing after another. 

The food was great and the actual meal got them talking for the most of their date. They talked through, moving from one topic to another, sharing stories and making jokes. Of course, Korra made most of them, beaming every time Asami would throw her head back in laughter or reach out to gently shove at her shoulder with one hand on her mouth and a muffled “get out of here you dork.” 

Korra found out Asami always liked engineering and had long since planned on being in that field but somehow her love for music had won out through the years and she found herself singing on Broadway. Asami, in turn, found out how Korra had spent learning martial arts nearly all her life and had actually won a championship when she was younger. They shared a few stories from childhood, laughed at how silly they both were as kids and when they left the restaurant, their smiles were as big as the moon and hands pressed close, fingers laced and thumbs brushing together. 

They had been walking for a while, some half hour or even a little more, when Asami spoke up, after a short laughing fit that one of Korra’s corny jokes elicited.

“This is me,” She murmured, pointing at a large, old-style building across from the park they’d found themselves at, “I guess we part ways here.” Asami said with a small smile, albeit reluctantly. 

“Yeah…” Korra all but whispered back, eyes set on Asami’s as she stepped closer and let go of Asami’s hand, only to reach up with both her hands and brush her fingers lightly over Asami’s skin before she pulled her in a soft, languid kiss. She pulled back far too quickly for Asami’s taste, but she remained there, close, lips hovering next to Asami’s, the palms of her hands pressed to Asami’s jaw. 

“It’s uh,” Asami started, hands sliding to Korra’s waist, “It’s still early. Would you… Do you want to come up?” She hesitated but the words tumbled out finally and all she could do was hold her breath, waiting for Korra’s answer.

Korra seemed dazed for a moment, opening and closing her mouth like a fish on dry land, before she came to again and leaned in to press her lips to Asami’s once more. This time it was just a little longer and more demanding, lips tugging and a teasing tongue running over the seam of Asami’s lip. When she moved away, Korra had a smile all but etched into her face. 

“I’d love to.” She said with a shaky voice and stepped away, taking Asami’s hand into her own and lacing their fingers together again. 

Asami smiled in kind, both excited and terrified at the same time, and began walking towards the large front door of her building, nodding to the doorman as they passed him by. Korra mumbled something to herself when they stepped inside but it was too muffled and quiet to distinguish what, and Asami figured it must have been something akin to astonishment from seeing the inside of the large lobby for the first time. 

The building really was far too excessive for Asami’s taste but her father insisted they owned an apartment there and Asami should take it and well, it was close to the theatre and it kind of all fell together. 

They made their way to the elevator and rode to the fourth floor in silence, sharing glances and smiles a few times during the short ride. Asami stepped out first and squeezed Korra’s hand, sharing one more smile as they made their way to her apartment door. When they reached the far end of the hallway on the right from the elevator, Asami stopped at the last door and took a short, small breath while she rummaged through her bag for the keys. Korra stood patiently by her side, waiting, running her hands over her shirt, making sure to straighten all the creases. She absentmindedly ran her hand through her hair until the sound of the lock opening brought her back to the moment and she felt Asami’s hand slipping into her own once again.

“Here we are.” Asami murmured as they stepped inside and Korra closed the door behind them. She turned around to meet her eyes. “Welcome to my humble home.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> truly sorry guys, just went to work on ch9 and realized this wasn't up here.


	9. Wishing you were somehow here again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so. This chapter has been out on Patreon for about... uh, you don't wanna know.   
> I totally forgot.  
> Chapter 10's been for nearly a month so that one will be coming on here tomorrow.

If Korra had been nervous just thinking and getting ready for their night out, it was nothing compared to all the thoughts and chills that ran through her the moment she stepped inside Asami’s apartment. 

It was a large place, all big and spacious and airy and yet so warm and inviting and well, all in all, it was so much Asami. 

Asami made quick work of their jackets and shoes, making sure to grab a pair of warm, fuzzy pink slipper for herself and a pair of green ones for Korra, grinning sheepishly when Korra snorted at the radiant colours and accepted them with a small laugh. 

They hurried towards the kitchen with Korra settling on one of the high chairs set at the kitchen island while Asami fumbled around the fridge, trying to get a bottle of wine and something to snack on. A few minutes later they ended up sitting across from one another, each holding a glass of the subtly sweet red substance and drinking in the sight of each other. 

“And then I told him I don’t need help ‘cause I’m a bear trainer and well, that’s how my dad had to go and have a talk with the ranger.” Korra finished her childhood story, a small smile playing on her lips when she realized Asami had been completely engrossed in her storytelling, enjoying every words she’d said while staring intently into her eyes.

“You were a rambunctious one,” Asami murmured and took a sip of the wine, eyes still set on Korra’s own. 

“My mom likes to say I had a talent for trouble.” Korra joked, pushing her glass away and reaching for a cheese cracker. “Can’t say she’s wrong.” She grinned widely before plopping it in her mouth and chewing quickly. 

Asami’s eyes never left her sight and it took all of Korra’s composure to keep the redness of her cheeks in check. 

“How about you?” Korra asked and leaned over on her elbow, eyeing Asami with a smile.

“I was actually a good-two-shoes, I guess.” Asami admitted and glanced aside. 

“Could have fooled me,” Korra teased, eyes glinting with mischief. 

“Hey!” Asami reached over to slap her hand lightly over Korra’s shoulder but she wasn’t really counting on Korra’s extremely quick reflexes, or the fact that said reflexes. Instead of on Korra’s  shoulder, Asami’s hand landed on the side of Korra’s glass, toppling it over and splashing the remainder of wine on Korra’s shirt.

“Oh my god, Korra, I’m sorry!” Asami rushed over, grasping for Korra’s shirt. “Oh shit.” She mumbled, eyeing the damage she’d done. 

Korra’s eyes shot up at the words that slipped from Asami’s lips and she couldn’t help but snort, despite the slightly uncomfortable, large wet spot slowly getting larger and seemingly redder by the second. When her eyes met Asami’s, she fell into a fit of laughter, holding onto the kitchen island with one hand and the other clutching at her own shirt.

Asami only stared for a few moments, both paralyzed and confused by Korra’s reaction, but then it broke through the daze in her head and infectious and bright as it was, she simply couldn’t resist joining it. It was purely instinctual, really, and her own tiny chuckles quickly turned into full blown guffaws. 

It took a few minutes for their amusement to wind down and laughing slowly turned into cackling, into tiny giggling until they were staring into each other’s eyes with their fingers laced and hearts hammering wildly in their chests. 

“And you called me a rambunctious one.” Korra joked, lips pulling into a smirk. 

This time Asami’s hand could actually find Korra’s shoulder but instead she simply squeezed her hand tighter and quickly maneuvered them around the kitchen, slowly dragging her away towards the bathroom.

“We gotta get you out of those clothes,” Asami mumbled seriously, head bowed down as she hurried to the large bathroom, not even realizing her own words. It wasn’t until Korra snorted behind her that she actually took notice of what she’d said. “Oh god. Out of those wet clothes. Stained,  _ stained _ clothes.” She punctuated the word, running her free hand through her hair. “I’m making such a fool out of myself, aren’t I?” She finally looked over to meet Korra’s eyes and was taken slightly aback by Korra’s warm, amused expression.

“In the loveliest way.” Korra said and raised an eyebrow, her lips curling in a small smirk. “I don’t have a spare shirt though.” 

“I’ve got it covered.” Asami murmured with a smile and slipped out of the bathroom, shoulder grazing Korra’s own as she passed her by. She pulled the door behind her but didn’t close it, leaving a little space between it and the doorframe. It took maybe a minute, not more, and she was back with a t-shirt in one hand and a sweater in the other. 

“Thought you might get cold later.” She called through the door, slipping the t-shirt in through the small open space and smiling when she felt Korra take it away.

“Not if you keep me warm,” Korra teased from the other side, taking advantage of her newfound courage and the fact that Asami wasn’t in there to see her blushing like crazy.  She pulled the shirt over her head and took a deep breath before opening the door fully  and meeting Asami’s slightly dazed eyes. “Hi.” She murmured shyly, her cheeks turning redder. 

“Movie night?” Asami all but squeaked, heart thundering in her chest.

“Korra eyed her for a moment longer and then reached out, laced their fingers and motioned for Asami to lead back to the living room. She’d decided to keep her nervousness in check and enjoy herself as best as she could and if she had to be a little bolder than usual, Korra didn’t really mind at all.

They spent the rest of the evening huddled together on Asami’s couch, the tv screen long forgotten nearly twenty minutes into the movie. Somehow their attention seemed to gravitate to one another and when Korra looked Asami’s way, she’d already be met with green eyes staring back at her and every time it happened, she’d scoot a little closer till they were pressed impossibly close, bodies nearly molded together.

Somewhere around the middle of the movie Asami slipped her hands in Korra’s hair and tugged her closer still, pressed their lips together and all reason flew out the window, everything but them faded away and the evening became that much nicer and warmer. 

Korra’s arms were wound around Asami’s waist, tugging her nearer, kneading, gently and so, so lightly exploring, slipping past the hem of Asami’s shirt until her fingers skidded across the softest skin Korra’d ever had the pleasure to touch.

By the time the credits were rolling in, Asami’s head was tucked under Korra’s chin, her nose pressed tight to Korra’s neck and her arms resting on her chest, with Korra’s own safely wrapped around her. They dozed off and stayed curled up on the couch till the early morning hours. 

“You sure you’ll be okay?” Asami asked once again when they stopped in front of the theatre and she was suddenly reminded she, unfortunately, had other things to do other than laze around all day with Korra.

They’d spent the better part of the day in Asami’s apartment, getting to know each other, laughing, grinning, talking and it was pure and lovely and Asami didn’t really want it to stop. But she did have a rehearsal that afternoon and Korra did have to get back to her apartment and they’d agreed on seeing each other first thing tomorrow.

“Perfect,” Korra replied with a grin, “Do you think you’ll be here long?” 

“Maybe,” Asami murmured, glancing over her shoulder to the theatre door, “It all depends on how well it goes. Hopefully Mako and I will have a bit more chemistry this time.” 

“Aren’t you doing your solo today?” Korra leaned closer, entwining their hands together. 

“Yes but he’ll come by later to try to do our duet again because Su wasn’t really happy with what we had last time.” Asami slipped one hand out of Korra’s and ran it through her hair, until Korra’s hand found her own and again and she couldn’t help but smile at the soothing action. “I hope it goes better. What will you be doing?” 

“Well, I’m in desperate need of a shower,” Korra joked, “And I need to call my parents and that’ll probably last a while, our Skype calls are usually rather long. Then I need to clean the place and go through my role for the day after tomorrow.” 

“I still can’t believe the show’s actually around the corner.” Asami gushed, her eyes lighting up at the thought. “Just ten more days.” 

“I know, right?” Korra shared her excitement, squeezing Asami’s hands in her own. “We’ll finally get to don all those awesome costumes, I get to put on my mask and flaunt my excellence.” 

“Spoken like a true phantom.” Came a voice from beside them, causing both Korra and Asami to quickly turn to their side, pulling their hands away from one another while they stared in slight shock at Su. 

Korra slipped her hands inside her jacket pockets and Asami fiddled with her bag until Su spoke again.

“Oh now now, it was a matter of time,” She joked, grinning at them both, “I’ll see you tomorrow Korra, yes?” 

“Uh, yeah, tomorrow Su!” She called after the woman when she slipped past them and hurried to the theatre.  Korra then turned to Asami with her cheeks bright red. “Oh my god.” 

Asami stared at her for a moment longer then burst into laughter, reaching out to cradle Korra’s face in her palms softly. “Oh my god indeed, your face! So adorable!” 

Korra pouted. “I am not adorable.” 

Asami leaned in and pressed her lips to Korra’s jutted bottom one. “So are. I have to go though. Call me tonight?” 

Korra’s lips immediately curled into a smile. “Of course.” 

They shared one more kiss before Asami made her way inside, taking a long breath and somewhat dreading what was to come. Su was well known for her teasing nature and neither Korra nor Asami would go by unscathed through this. 

The orchestra was all ready and Su was standing beside the stage, talking to the conductor and explaining, vigorously, something about tempo, but the moment Asami approached the stage she looked at her with the widest of smirks and turned back to instruct everyone that the rehearsal would be beginning.

“So, everyone knows what we’re rehearsing today, right?” Su asked, not really expecting an answer, simply stating the obvious. She nodded, mostly to herself, and continued. “Well then, let’s sing well-” She turned to Asami with a raised eyebrow, “- and I’d like as little repetitions as possible, okay?” She glanced back to the orchestra. “That means you strings!” She seemed to stare at one section of the musicians, earning a few glares in the process, much to her own amusement. “Ok, let’s make art!” Su waved her hand and as if by instinct, the music began.

Asami had already put her microphone on and sang out, softly and quietly, as her part came.

“ _ You were once my one companion, _

_ You were all that mattered.. _

_ You were once a friend and father, _

_ Then my world was shattered.” _

She glanced towards Su quickly, pleased to see a smile on the woman’s face as the song continued. 

_ “Wishing you were somehow here again, _

_ Wishing you were somehow near.. _

_ Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed _

_ Somehow you would be here.. _

_ Wishing I could hear your voice again, _

_ Knowing that I never would.. _

_ Dreaming of you won't help me to do _

_ All that you dreamed I could..” _

“Ok, enough for now!” Su yelled out and the music stopped, her finger curled in Asami’s direction as she called her over. “Come over for a moment please, Asami.” 

Asami took the few steps to reach the edge of the stage and crouched down to be in eye-level with Su. “Yes?” 

“I need to feel more from this. It was good, the feelings are there, the sorrow, the memories… Everything that evokes, I can feel it, but it’s… I don’t know. A little too subtle. Know what I mean?” She looked at Asami, eyebrow raised. “Give it a bit more. Dramatise.” 

Asami frowned but nodded, standing up and walking back to the centre of the stage. 

The music picked up again and she sang her part once more, each note coming out just a little sharper and more pronounced, and every time she’d finished a line, she’d glance over to Su and see her with her thumbs up, grinning at her. 

When the music quieted down once more, so did Asami’s voice, and her movement became more pronounced as she all but glided across the stage.

“ _ Passing bells and sculpted angels _

_ Cold and monumental, _

_ Seem for you the wrong companions _

_ You were warm and gentle. _

_ Too many years fighting back tears _

_ Why can't the past just die?” _

As the whole orchestra joined in, Asami could see from the side of her eye Su staring excitedly, swaying to the music and occasionally closing her eyes, and she knew they were definitely close to something really good. 

“ _ Wishing you were somehow here again _

_ Knowing we must say goodbye, _

_ Try to forgive, teach me to live _

_ Give me the strength to try! _

_ No more memories, no more silent tears, _

_ No more gazing across the wasted years _

_ Help me say goodbye, _

_ Help me say goodbye…” _

And maybe the rehearsal wouldn’t last too long and Asami would still get a few hours to spend with a certain someone in the evening.

  
  
  



	10. The Point of No Return (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as promised, chapter 10 :)  
> the next and last chapter will be up in about a month, after i've posted it on patreon.

It took two more weeks of daily rehearsals, some even five or six hours long, to bring the whole show to perfection. 

The day of the premiere had come and everyone was prepped, tuned, a little anxious but most of all, giddy and eager to get the show on the road and enjoy themselves. Hard work would certainly pay off, and all those countless hours of rehearsal had finally come together to a grand finale. 

Or so Su liked to call it.

The premiere was only the beginning of another long journey that would last, when all was put together, nearly a year. 

Months and months of rehearsals, then two weeks of shows in New York, a tour of the biggest cities of the USA for the next three months and then a grand international tour that would last six months. 

When Su did a show, she went all out.

Hours before the show Korra was in her hotel room, lying on the bed and texting Asami with a lazy smile on her face.

**Asami: I’m pretty sure Su’s gonna lose it today.**

**Korra: Totally wouldn’t be surprised :D I get her though, it is a rather big deal.**

**Asami: Indeed. But we’ll do great and it’ll be well worth all the hard work and time we’ve all put into it.**

Korra smiled at Asami’s words. The woman always seemed to be appreciative of everyone and she would always make sure to let them know. And yet, she was one of the modest people Korra’s ever met, a _ nd so graceful and pretty and cute and wonderful and oh so beautiful.  _

Korra caught herself before her mind could wander any further and sat up when her laptop started ringing with the skype  ringtone. Her mother’s and father’s face popped up on the screen when she accepted the call and their matching smiles were a great sight. 

“Mom, dad, hey.” Korra murmured as she settled down on the chair, waving a hello to her parents. 

“ _ Hi sweetie _ ,” Senna murmured and Tonraq only grinned, “ _ How are you? _ ” 

“I’m okay, a bit nervous but okay.” Korra shrugged and put her phone on the side. “There’s gonna be a whole lot of people. Really  _ a lot _ .”

“ _ You’ve been working on this for a long time, sweetie,”  _ Tonraq spoke softly, “ _ And you’ll do great.”  _

Senna nodded. “ _ You all will. It will go great, we’re sure.”  _

“I wish you guys were here.” Korra murmured a little sadly but perked up within seconds. “But I’ll see you when we get over there.” 

“ _ Exactly,”  _ Senna smiled, “ _ We got the tickets in the mail yesterday.”  _

Korra grinned. “That’s great.” 

Tonraq added, proudly. “ _ Your name’s on the ticket!”  _

Korra’s grin seemed to only widen at his words. “I know, right?” 

Senna chuckled on the side before continuing. “ _ Have you been eating well? Getting plenty of rest? I know it must have been very exhausting these past few weeks.”  _

Korra leaned on the elbow, chin resting in her palm. “It has been a lot to take in, yeah. But Su makes sure we’re all well rested and you know me, I always get plenty of rest.” 

“ _ You get that from your father.”  _ Senna agreed with a smirk.

Tonraq simply grinned back, first at his wife, then his daughter. “ _ Okay, now that we’ve got formalities out of the way, it’s time for the important questions.”  _ Senna looked at him with a raised eyebrow as Korra reached for her bottle of water, eyes still glued to the screen. “ _ Found a girl yet?”   _ Tonraq quipped just as Korra was taking a sip and she nearly choked at her father’s words, sputtering and spilling some of the water on herself and the table, luckily evading her laptop.  _ “Guess that’s a yes then.”  _ Tonraq joked and squirmed to the side to avoid his wife’s swatting hands, with his laughter filling the air. 

“ _ What your father meant to ask is, have you been, uhm-”  _ Senna started but Tonraq was quick to interrupt her.

“ _ What I meant to ask is, tell us about your girlfriend.”  _ He smirked but remained still this time as Senna swatted at his arm again. “ _ Come on honey, you know she hasn’t been this radiant since that girl Kuvira a couple of years ago.”  _ He mumbled with a chuckle.

Korra squirmed in her seat, even though it was silly to try and hide from her parents’ inquisitive eyes, knowing that they’d, particularly her father, would tease her as long as possible, especially with her extremely revealing action. Damn her inability to ever hide her feelings. 

“I…” She started but much to her dismay, her brain only just registered what her father had said and the prospect of calling Asami her girlfriend nestled in her mind, making it impossible for her thoughts not to wander. A lazy smiled spread on her face and it wasn’t until her father cleared her throat that Korra realized she had, in fact, begun daydreaming. 

“ _ See, I told you.”  _ Tonraq joked again, laughing all the while. 

“There is someone.” Korra hurried to explain, even though she knew her parents would ask more if she asked them not to and her comfort was always in their interest. “She’s not a girlfriend though.” 

“ _ Yet?”  _ Tonraq quipped curiously.

Senna chuckled. “ _ What your father means is, don’t worry about labels. You’ll get there, when you get there. We’re just really glad someone has you looking this happy.” _

Korra felt her cheeks warming. “She does.” 

“ _ And that’s what’s important, sweetie.”  _ Tonraq said. “ _ Want to tell us a little something about her?”  _ He asked and Korra was grateful he chose those exact words, trying his hardest to make her feel as comfortable as possible to talk about it. Her parents may have always been jokesters and made sure to tease her about her love life on a daily basis, but there was no one more supportive of her and Korra would always be grateful she got to be so lucky. 

“Maybe next time, dad.” Korra murmured, smiling when Tonraq made an attempt at his famous pouty face. “I have to go and start getting ready, I’m sure Su is gonna want us there at least two hours before the show.” 

“ _ I’ll hold you to it, squirt.”  _ Tonraq murmured with a smile.

“Daaaaaaad.” Korra groaned at the nickname, much to her parents’ amusement. 

“ _ Call us tomorrow sweetie, we wanna hear all about the show!”  _ Senna implored as they began waving at her. “ _ You’ll do great hon, have fun!”  _ They both added just as Korra waved back at them and they disappeared from the screen.

Korra sighed with a smile and turned off her laptop, setting it further away on the table and standing up into a long stretch, sighing yet again when she felt her rather sore muscles protesting against the stretching. She really needed to get back to the gym as soon as they had some spare time, all this standing around and not working out properly was definitely doing a number on her form, and health.

She picked up her phone and took a quick look through her messages, shooting off a reply to both Asami and Mako who had texted her, before she threw the phone on the bed and hurried to the bathroom.

One half-hour long shower later, Korra felt more relaxed and certainly far more refreshed as she picked up her phone again and dialed Asami’s number.

“ _ Hey you.”  _ Asami answered within a few seconds and the sound of her voice made Korra smile. 

“Hey yourself,” Korra murmured as she fought to put on her jeans with just one hand. There was no need to get dressed for the show, their wardrobe would be all set and ready by the time they arrive. “Just wanted to check in, are we still on for late lunch and a ride to the theatre?” 

“ _ Yes, of course.”  _ Asami agreed. “ _ I’ll be around in about an hour?”  _

“That sounds great, I’ll be downstairs.” 

“ _ See you soon Korra.”  _

“Can’t wait.” 

An hour later, Korra was downstairs at the hotel’s main entrance, waiting for Asami. Of course, she was right on time and soon they were off to a small Italian restaurant to meet Mako and his brother for a late lunch before they all have to be at the theatre.

When they finally arrived at the theatre a couple hours later, but still very much on time, the building was already bustling with life. 

Most of the orchestra was there, tuning their instruments and filling the hall with all sorts of pleasant and not so pleasant sounds, and the lighting technicians had busied themselves testing out the reflectors above and beside the stage. One of the theatrical technicians Korra had seen around a couple of times was fixing the stairs that were the part of their scene and occasionally yelling at his younger assistant, much to the poor boy’s embarrassment. 

Su was nowhere to be found for some ten minutes until she emerged from one of the back rooms, arms full of notebooks and her assistant trailing right beside her. She met them with a smile on the half-made stage.

“Hello there my stars. Ready to rock this show?” 


	11. The Point of No Return (Part 2 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well there we go, all done :)   
> hope it was worth the trip :D

Thirty minutes before the show, Korra and Asami found themselves back in Korra’s dressing room, laughing along with Mako and his brother after they’d gone through their lines a few times already. The music wasn’t hard to remember, in fact, the music had become more of an instinct by now, a reflex of sorts after so many years of singing and listening to that very piece. None of them needed to go over that, months of rehearsals and Su’s guidance were enough to ensure they’d all do a wonderful job with their singing. 

But the words… The words were a whole other story. 

Sure, they’d heard the musical great many a times, and Korra herself had spent days upon days as a kid listening to it, from the oldest to the newest version she could find. She still went to YouTube, just to check if there were any new covers of it, just to hear other people’s interpretations. But as much as she’d sung it herself, and despite all the rehearsals, all the repeats and do-overs, there were still spots here and there where her mind would just go blank, her brain seemed to freeze and words escaped her.

Of course, she’d remember them moments later but this was her first big show, her New York breakthrough and she couldn’t actually mess up the lines of one of the most famous musicals ever in history.

Especially not at the heart of Broadway.

“Hey.” Asami’s voice startled her from the wandering of her thoughts and Korra tilted her head to find Asami sitting next to her with her hand on Korra’s own and their fingers entwined. “What’s got you so dreamy?” Asami asked softly, eyes warm on Korra’s.

“I’m just nervous.” Korra mumbled, squeezing Asami’s fingers with her own. “This is such a big thing and I don’t wanna mess anything up.” 

Asami’s fingers slipped out of Korra’s grasp, much to Korra’s dismay which disappeared seconds later when both of Asami’s hands settled on her cheeks and their faces were suddenly much closer than just moments ago. 

“You know this.” Asami spoke softly yet surely. “You’ve been working on this your whole life and trust me, I know how good you are at what you do, Korra.” Her hold of Korra’s cheeks tightened just slightly. “Being nervous is okay and Korra, I know exactly how you feel. But we’ll do great. We will be amazing.” 

Asami finished with a soft smile and Korra didn’t even bother stopping herself when the urge to kiss those perfect lips nudged at the back of her mind. She leaned in, capturing Asami’s lips between her own, and kissed her softly, sighing when Asami kissed her back. 

“Thank you.” Korra murmured when she pulled back, a goofy smile plastered on her lips.

“Ahem.” The clearing of a throat made them realize they’d completely ignored both Mako and Bolin and somehow Su, who apparently showed up just as they kissed. “As much as I approve of this,” She eyed them with a small smirk, “We have a show to put on.” She ran a hand through her hair, leaning against the doorframe. “I’m going to need you guys to be behind the stage five minutes before the start, though we might not start on time. You know how rich people like to show up fashionably late.” She added the finger quotes to accompany her words. “Nonetheless, be ready in twenty-five, okay?” 

They all nodded and murmured their okays in unison as Su disappeared once more.

Korra and Asami would once more be wrapped in one another had Mako not jumped in the moment Su walked away.

“So, you two.” He said with a raised eyebrow.

“What about it?” Korra mumbled, her brows furrowed in a tiny frown.

“Hey, relax.” Mako said with a chuckle. “I’m glad.” His eyes shifted to Asami. “Really glad for the two of you.” 

Korra could feel the warmth in her cheeks spread through to her ears but Asami’s reassuring hand was already on her own, fingers laced and squeezing softly.

“Thank you Mako.” Asami said. 

They remained in the room for another ten minutes until Mako and Bolin excused themselves and disappeared outside. Asami remained a little longer, making sure to wrap Korra up in a warm hug and keep her there, close and safe, until she had to go as well.

Five minutes before the start of the show, Korra made her way to the back of the stage, smiling widely when Asami fell in step with her and took her hand, holding it all the way there, despite Bolin’s tiny hollers and Mako’s teasing remarks. 

Su was already waiting for them, and after addressing a few of technicians with a few last instructions, she turned to them with an encouraging smile.

“Ready?” 

Korra was nodding along with Asami and Mako mumbled a quiet yes. 

Before Su could say anything else, they heard the audience erupting in cheers as the famous music began playing and Su’s smile only widened.

“Showtime.”

* * *

 

Mako’s appearance on stage was followed by clapping and hurried back to help set up the stage for the next scene, one where Asami’s first and most famous solo would occur. 

She was welcomed by ovations and Korra couldn’t help but swoon over her singing as she stood on the side of the stage, hidden behind the curtains, watching Asami intently with the widest of smiles on her face. 

Asami’s singing was as beautiful as the first day she heard it and Korra could swear she’d listen to it till she couldn’t hear anything anymore. 

The scenes changed quickly along the music, and more of the singers joined them on stage, the dancers doing their parts with utmost perfection under Su’s careful eye and as they quickly set the stage of Korra’s first appearance, Korra hurried back to put on her mask, she tucked her shirt properly in her pants, checked if her hair was still slicked back in the customary  _ Phantom _ hairdo and, pleased with her look, rushed back to the side of the stage where she’d make her entrance from.

Watching the astonishment on the faces of many people in the audience was as amusing as Korra expected it to be. Her nerves had settled the second she stepped on stage and her voice boomed through the hall, and everything around her seemed to fall into place as her eyes met Asami’s and their words entwined as their voices met each other. 

Then the moment of their most famous duet came and as soon as the orchestra started playing the music, both Korra and Asami seemed to switch even more into their roles as they walked slowly across the stage, moving around one another, acting out their parts, all the while singing their hearts out. 

The show flowed as easily as they’d all hoped it would. The audience seemed to be enjoying it to the fullest, welcoming each solo without hesitation and with excitement and the more they all sang, the better they felt on the stage, until they’d almost completely forgotten they were just playing parts in a musical. 

A little over an hour later they’d finally come nearing the end of the show and as the scene was changed slightly, Korra and Asami were already starting on their last duet. 

Korra was approaching Asami from the side of the stage, slowly making her way over, her steps small and measured as she sang the words.

 

_ “You have come here _

_ In pursuit of your deepest urge _

_ In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent”  _

 

Korra was already near Asami, just a couple of steps away, when she reached out to caress her cheek with the back of her hand. 

 

_ “I have brought you _

_ That our passions may fuse and merge _

_ In your mind you've already succumbed to me _

_ Dropped your defenses, completely succumbed to me” _

 

She circled around Asami, brushing her thumb over Asami’s exposed collarbone and leaning over her shoulder from behind, her breath skirting over Asami’s neck.

 

_ “And now you are here with me _

_ No second thoughts _

_ You've decided, decided _

_ Passed the point of no return, no backward glances _

_ Our games of make-believe are at an end _

_ Passed all thought of if or when, no use resisting _

_ Abandon thought and let the dream descend…” _

 

Asami felt shivers running down her spine, not just from the intensity of the scene, not even from the nerves and the fact that they were on stage, singing and her part was about to start but - Korra was so damned close and Asami momentarily cursed herself for actually thinking about that instead of her job. But as she slipped from Korra’s grasp, turning to point a finger at her, all thoughts were forgotten as her lines came up.

 

_ “You have brought me _

_ To that moment where words run dry _

_ To that moment where speech disappears _

_ Into silence, silence..” _

 

Korra had already moved closer again, her hands were light but steady on Asami’s waist as Asami continued on, hand running slowly over Korra’s arm.

 

_ “I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why _

_ In my mind I've already imagined _

_ Our bodies entwining defenseless and silent _

_ And now I am here with you _

_ No second thoughts _

_ I've decided, decided..” _

 

She pushed her hand through Korra’s hair and let her slide those strong arms back around her waist. The scene was the most passionate one they had to share and they could almost hear the gasps in the audience at how close their bodies were and how connected they felt in that moment. Suddenly Korra was pushing her away and stepping aside, moving around her as they began singing in unison.

 

_ “Past the point of no return,  _

_ The final threshold -  _

_ The bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn!” _

 

They were moving towards one another and one of Korra’s hands found its way back to her waist while the other she gently ran over Asami’s shoulder as she moved to stand behind her once more. 

 

_ “We've passed the point of no return...” _

 

The music came to a near halt, stilling for a few moments before the orchestra began playing a motif from one of the previous musical numbers and Asami arched into Korra’s touch, throwing her head back to rest against Korra’s shoulder, giving her more access when Korra began singing again.

 

_ “ _ _ Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime.. _

_ Lead me, save me from my solitude.. _

_ Say you want me with you here, beside you…” _

 

Korra sidestepped slowly through the singing, brushing her hands to Asami’s face slowly and cupping her cheeks when their eyes met and she sang the last of her lines.

 

“ _ Anywhere you’ll go let me go too!  _

_ Christine…  _

_ That’s all I ask of you…”  _

From that moment on chaos erupted around the stage as Asami yanked the mask off of Korra’s face, stepping back as the audience collectively gasped.

They were near the very end of the show and as Korra and Asami ran off the stage, acting out the Phantom’s kidnapping of Christine and Raoul’s pursuit of them as Mako followed shortly after, the scene was yet again changed and they breezed through the last two acts until they found themselves standing in the middle of the stage, listening and watching the audience as they cheered and clapped in a standing ovation, and some even threw roses at the stage, much to everyone’s amusement. 

When the curtains were pulled over and they were finally done with the show, Korra hurried to Asami’s arms, embracing her strongly and pressing kisses to her neck. She didn’t get to enjoy their solitude for long though because Su was at their side in a moment, along with most of singers around them, and they could already see the orchestra putting away their instruments and packing to leave.

“That was fabulous!” Su shouted through the crowd of performers, her lips curled in the widest smile Korra’d ever seen on the woman’s face.  “You were all wonderful and I thank you for this opportunity to work with every single one of you!” 

Korra was smiling at Su’s words when Asami’s steady arms slipped around her waist from behind. 

“Drinks?” Asami murmured behind her ear, nose nudging against Korra’s neck.

Korra felt the blush crawling all the way from her neck to her cheeks. “Yeah.” 

It felt a bit like their own point of no return but in more ways than one, Korra felt like this one was the one she’d been waiting for, for a long time now. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [The Phantom of the Opera, original soundtrack.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ecuHlAaPMQ)


End file.
